N7: Operation Terra
by Writingnoob101
Summary: This is story of N7 Special Ops agents and their war on Earth. Disclaimer I don't own Mass Effect 3 Warning: Spoiling ME3 story. If you want your own character on this fanfic or if i made any mistake please write on the review. Hope you enjoy this and please R
1. Prologue

Prologue: Preparation

* * *

After Commander Shepard took out the Cerberus Base at Kronos Station, all N7 Special Ops agents were sent back to their home. For preparing the incoming assault on Earth. The Spec Ops chose their finest weapons and armors to fight the Reaper. Some of them were ordinary soldiers, some of them were convicts and some were mercenaries. But they're united with a single banner of the N7 Special Ops. When Commander Shepard ordered the fleet to mobilize to Earth, all N7 agents were with their own species' fleets and they're ready to fight the Reaper on Earth and these are their stories.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Landing

Turian joined the N7 Special Ops after Commander Shepard cure the Genophage. Some of them are renowned soldier or some of them have deadly tech power.

* * *

"Check your gear, people! We'll land in five!" Turian officer shouted to his squad and a UT-47 Kodiak landed shortly

Lieutenant Victorus Latomus (Class: Soldier) was a veteran from Taetrus and squad leader of the Fifth Platoon. He was an N7 Special Ops agent too. He volunteered to N7 Special Ops program and fought in many Firebases. On Earth he deployed in London to fight the Reaper there. After a shuttle landed he led his squad to Forward Operation Base and joining with the turian forces there. After he reported for duty to Primarch Victus, he met with unexpected friend.

"Well, well, look who's here today." He heard the familiar voice

He turns his face and saw one of his best friends.

"Garrus? What are you doing here?" He asked excitedly

"Well, you don't know that Commander Shepard's here?"

"Ah, so you're his crew then?"

"Yes I'm fighting with Shepard and… I thought that you're protecting Palaven now."

"Well, I joined N7 Special Ops and I'm here to help Shepard too."

The door opened on a sudden and a man with N7 armor walked into the room.

"Ah Shepard, here you are. This is Lieutenant Victorus Latomus, he's my friend from Palaven and my brother-in-arm."

"Nice to meet you, Lieutenant" Shepard shook his hand

"Nice to meet you too, Commander. I'll leave you talked with Garrus. I'll be right there if you need anything."

He left Shepard and came to his squad.

"Is that Commander Shepard?." One of his men asked

"Yes, Hero of the Citadel is here. You have nothing to fear." He answered

Suddenly, Admiral Anderson contacted his squad.

"Fifth Platoon, We have a work for you. I need you to Kensington Outpost. The outpost has gone dark for a while. Report anything you can find there, Anderson out."

After he received a mission they start to travel from the FOB to Kensinton Outpost, once they arrived at the outpost they found the shocking scene. Fleshes and a Dragon Teeth scattered around the area. The husks were around the area and bodies lay around. The ground was filled with blood of humans.

"By the spirit, is there anything more horror than this?" One of his soldier commented

"Shh… be quiet, we don't want the husks to find us." Victorus whispered

His instinct told him to radio to Anderson and he did.

"Admiral, I'm at Kensington Outpost. The outpost has been wiped out and the Reaper force is there." He reported

"Too dangerous to stay. Get your squad out of here now, Lieutenant." Anderson advised

While they were about to retreat, Gius, his squadmate stamped and scream in pain.

"Ouch!"

Suddenly a husk turn it faces to the squad and rushing to them.

"Quick, run, NOW!" Victorus yelled

They ran as fast as they could to the exit. There was a rubble blocking the exit. The squad reached and tried to lift the rubble out. They cleared the rubble but suddenly Victorus turned and looked at the husks.

"Terpius, I'll hold the husks off. You get the rest of us out of here." He ordered

"What about you, sir?" Terpius replied

"If I survive this I'll meet you at the FOB. Now go!" Victorus said

"Roger that, sir." He obeyed

He held his Phaeston tightly, fired a barrage of slugs and some concussive shots to the swarm of Husks.

"Come on! Do your worst, freaks!" Victorus yelled

He ran to the flood of Reaper force and sacrifice himself for his squad. After that event his squad survived from Kensington Outpost and stood by for the last push. Lieutenant Victorus's current status was still MIA.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Simple is Best

Most of the Humans are forming the core of N7 Special Ops, they're renowned for their adaptability. Now they're ready to retake Earth back from the Reaper.

* * *

Gunnery Chief Samuel "Sam" Smithson (Class: Soldier) is one of the founder members of N7 Special Ops and a member of 103rd Marine Division. He is fighting in Vancouver to retake the most important city on Earth. He's assign for destroy Reaper's Hades cannons around Vancouver. His small squad land on the LZ safely and they're traveling to their first target

"Stay alert, men! We're near our first Hades cannon and I'm sure the Reaper will give no quarter to us."

Then they arrive at the cannon and they see a large Reaper force guarding it.

"Sir, what should we do?" Liam, One of his soldier ask

"Liam, lure the enemy away from us while we takeout the cannon, got it?"

"Aye, Aye, sir."

Then he uses a biotic charge to the Reaper force and lures the Reaper force away from the cannon.

Corporal Liam McLafferty (Class: Vanguard) is the youngest member of N7 Special Ops and Sam's most trustworthy soldier. He is inexperience but he has a great biotic charge and he's a very stubborn soldier in Alliance so he's assign to be a Vanguard and distract the enemy force away.

When the Reaper Force is away from the cannon, the squad climbs the building near the cannon for the best shot.

"Gimme a Cain." Sam said

He aims the heavy weapon to the cannon and pulls the trigger. The nuke successfully hit the cannon and the cannon fall apart.

"Liam, I destroyed the cannon, get out of there." He contact Liam through radio

"Negative, sir, there's a lot of Brutes around me so I can't make it out."  
"Give me your NavPoint, I'll get you out of there."

"Sending it, sir"

Sam receives the NavPoint and he moves his squad to the NavPoint quickly.

The situation is worst than he think. Liam is inside the building that surrounds with Reaper force, especially the Brutes .

"Sir, it's too dangerous there, we shouldn't get inside." One of his squadmate says

"And leave my friend alone? Never!"

Then Sam rush straight to the building and throw frag grenade to Brutes around him. He gets inside the building and sits near Liam.

"Wow, you jus… I can't believe you came here to rescue me!"

"Hey, no one left behind, Liam."  
"Thanks, sir but I think we would left behind if we can't get out of this rubble."

"Damn, I'm out of frag. Liam could you use your biotic charge to move your self to safety?"

"Let me take a look."

Liam looks from the hole and see a Cannibal taking cover not far from the squad location.

"Sam, I think I could use my biotic to charge to that Cannibal over there."

"Good, then what are you waiting for, go!"

"What about you? You said yourself that no one left behind."

"Liam, go; I'll cover you."

Then he uses his Revenant to kill Reaper force in his line of sigh.

"Go now! That's an order." Sam shout

"What about you?"

"I'll follow you after you are safe. Now go! "

Then Liam leaves the cover and uses his biotic charge to reach the safe zone. He runs as fast as he could and he reaches the safe zone safely.

"There you are, Liam but Where's Sam?" one of his squad mate ask

"He didn't make it." Liam reply sadly

Suddenly Liam hears a sound of gunfire then he takes a peak from cover. Sam jump from the building and start shooting around his flank while he running to the safe zone. He almost makes it but suddenly a Marauder shoots his leg and he fall to the ground.

"SAM!" Liam shouts

Liam leaves his cover and sprint to Sam's location and drags Sam to the cover. After a struggling minute, Liam drag Sam to the safety and other squad mate prepare for first aid.

"Sam! Sam! Talk to me!" Liam shouts loudly

"Liam, I'm OK now, at least that Marauder didn't blow my head off, did it." He reply

"Sorry, I'm just worried about our life without you but what did you do? Running though a whole Reaper force that ready to kill you at any time? That's too dangerous even for N7."

"Well, I admit that's very dangerous but simply is the best, right?"

"Nah, maybe you're right." Then he stands up and reloads his gun.

"Alright, men, we have a lot of cannon to take out so the rest can retake this city more easily."

Then the squad move again and move onto the deeper part of the Vancouver to destroy the Hades cannons.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Size's Not Matter

Some survival Salarians STG from Sur'Kesh joined N7 Special Ops after Shepard escorted Eve from Sur'Kesh Base. Now they're ready to bring their mighty tech power to fight the Reaper.

Captain Janod Konus (Class: Engineer) is one of STG's best engineer and the smartest salarian tactician. He's deployed in London and assign as a Major Kirrahe's advisor.

* * *

"Konus, what do you think about this tactic?" Kirrahe points at holomap.

The salarians STG is standing by to lunch the assault with the Alliance troops on the Knightsbridge. Knightsbridge is important Reaper base in London but most of the bridges are destroyed when the Reaper arrived. Only three bridges that remain intact and the Reaper force is already fortified the bridges and the buildings around and inside Knightsbridge to make more difficult to capture.

"I think this tactic will make us flank by the Reaper that hiding in the buildings. I suggest we should call help from the krogan to cover our flank."

"Good, tell Wrex that his "salarian old friend" need him to do some favor and mention him about Virmire. He will remember that." Kirrahe reply.

"Affirmative, sir."

Then Janod leave the command room and quickly head to krogan quarter.

"What are you doing here, salarian?" A group of krogan guards block him.

"I need to meet with your commander. My commander said he could do some favor for him."

'Really? I don't even know that my commander have any salarian friend." The guard replies sarcastically

"Then my commander could use some "favor" from Virmire."

"Virmire, huh. Wrex told me some stories about Virmire, so if you know about Virmire then get in." The guards walk away from the door.

He opens the door and walk to command room but he get some cold welcome.

"Who let this salarian to get here?" One of krogan commander says angrily

"Stand down, Tondok. What do you have in mind, salarian?" Wrex say coldly

"My commander requests some troops to guard our flank. He said he could use some "favor" from Virmire." He replies quickly

"Virmire? Well, looks like Kirrahe survived and he's now your commander. Tell him that Aralakh Company. My best squad will be ready to assist you in your mission."

Janod quickly leave the krogan command room and report back to Kirrahe.

"So, Wrex is sending his best troops to aid us? That's wonderful news, Konus."

"The krogan send "Aralakh Company" to clear our flank, if you ready to lunch the assault I can contact their leader to meet us."

* * *

Meanwhile, Urdnot Parek(Class: Soldier) is sitting like other Aralakh Company members in their room and waiting for order. Parek is the best krogan agent in N7 Special Ops and the Aralakh Company's second-in-command. Some krogan members join N7 Special Ops to prove krogan's worthy to other species, Parek is the most reckless and ruthless krogan in N7 Special Ops.

Suddenly he hears a radio conversation.

"Who the hell am I talking with...? Uh hur, yeah, sorry Wrex, still slightly drunk, that ryncol hit my head hard, what do you want me to do?... Alright you got it Wrex."

He hears Grunt, his squad leader talking to Wrex, his clan leader. Then he turns his head and talk to Parek.

"Ah, there you are Parek. Quick, prepare the men to move in five, Wrex gets some job for us."

"You got it, Grunt." He replies and stands up and orders his squad to follow Grunt They follows Grunt until they reach the salarian base.

"Grunt, you need to explain, why are we here at the salarian base? Parek ask angrily

"Easy there, Parek. Krogan and salarian is now a friend." Grunt replies

"Yeah, I hope so."

Then they walk to the salarian command room.

"So I suppose you're Grunt, Aralakh Company's leader, but who's behind you?" Janod greets

"Hey, I thought the salarian can remember better than us." Parek replies

"Ah, Urdnot Parek, glad to meet you again. Now let my commander explains the plan." Janod answers

"Well, let's straight to the business then, we need you to assist us when we assault the Reaper at the Knightsbridge, but the problem is…most of the bridges are destroyed but there's one bridge that remain intact… and heavily fortified by the Reaper. So we need your men to clear and protect our flank. When we arrive at the bridge, we will meet again and retake the area together. If you need additional information please ask my adviser." Kirrahe explains the plan on holomap

"If you have nothing more then I'll go prepare my men. Contact me when you're ready." Grunt says

The krogans leave the command room and enter the room below the command room.

"Why Wrex wants us to fight with the salarian whimp? The best like us should fight in the tough front like Redbridge or anywhere else that doesn't have any salarian!"

"Parek! Knightbridge is one of the most fortified Reaper territories so it's fit for the best like us. Besides a krogan soldiers working with a salarian engineers isn't that bad. We could use their tech gadget to help us."

"Yeah, I hope they will even lend us one." He speaks sarcastically

"Enough, let's prepare for the battle." Grunt replies

After a minutes pass, both salarian and krogan are ready for the upcoming battle.

"Urdnot Grunt, we're ready. I hope that your men are ready too." Janod speaks through comm.

"We're ready, we'll meet you at the rendezvous point." Grunt replies

Few seconds later Grunt's Omnitool opens and the Navpoint for rendezvour point approach.

"Parek, prep the men. We'll move in two." He speaks to Parek

"You got it." He draws his M-300 Claymore

Then the Aralakh Company moves to the rendezvous point and meet with the salarian force.

"Excellent timing, now we need you to separate into two teams and cover us from both sides." Janod says

"Parek, you take Topik, Kolis and Minbas and take your right. The rest come with me" Grunt shouts.

"Alright, stay safe, Grunt. Wouldn't like to drag your body outta here" Parek replies

"Oh, one more thing, here take this .It could make you survive for the entire mission." Janod hands devices to Grunt and Parek.

"What's this?" Parek asks

"A shield modular based on Cyclonic Barrier Technology, attach it to each your squad. We need you alive throughout the mission" Janod answers

"Thanks." Grunt says and takes the devices

The Aralakh Company split into two teams and they starts to clear the Reaper around the flank but while the krogans are fighting, the salarian help them secretly

"Pabik, have you got a visual on the krogan teams?" Kirrahe ask

"I've got a visual on both teams. They don't seem to have any problem."

"Affirmative, if the krogan have any critical problem, takes care of it. Kirrahe out."

Lieutenant Bonfik Pabik (Class: Infiltrator) is the best salarian N7 Spec Ops sniper and a very good STG operative. When he draws his Black Widow, he never miss any head shot. Kirrahe ordered him to watch the krogan team and make sure they will survive throughout the mission.

* * *

Suddenly a Brute charges through the wall and it's going to finish a krogan in Grunt's team. But before the Brute could finish him, he pulls a trigger and the bullet hit the Brute's head and it fall to the ground in no time.

"What was that?" Grunt yells but he sees nothing.

"Nah, let's hope that wasn't the enemy." He turns his head away

Meanwhile Parek's team made further than Grunt's team but they're block by a small group of Reaper force with a Harvester.

"Damn, we can't fight that Harvester, hold the position!" He says quietly

Suddenly Bonfik call to Major Kirrahe for a support.

"Major, The Harvester is blocking the krogan team. They need assistance."

"Upload their Navpoint, I'll call some air support."

"What?"

"The shield modular I gave them have a tracer, your omni-tool should be able to see their Navpoint."

Then he opens his omni-tool and sees Parek's Navpoint then he sends it to Major Kirrahe's

omni-tool. Suddenly the group Alliance fighters fly through Pabik's location and shooting the Harvester then the fighters fly higher and the Harvester fly and chase them.

"Look! The Harvester is away, now let's continue our work." He shouts to the team

Then Parek's team rapidly advancing and slaughtering any Reaper on their way. Meanwhile, the salarian force moves their force without a problem.

"You're right, Konus. The krogan really make this mission easier." Kirrahe admire him

"Now, the only thing that the krogan have to make is survive the entire mission."

Then the salarian force arrives at the bridge then both the krogan arrive.

"Alright what's our next step?" Grunt asks

"Well, we need to hold a position." Konus replies

"What?"

"Our scanner said there's a Reaper Destroyer in this area." Kirrahe answers.

"Ha, you should check your scanner. I can't see ANY Reaper here." Parek says

Suddenly a Reaper Destroyer lands in front of them and it opens its beam weapon.

"Quick, cover the Thanix Missile. We need them to destroy the Reaper. Kirrahe shouts

The Reaper shoots the beam at the missile launcher but they move the missile launcher before the beam hit. Then the Destroyer drops some Reaper troops to the ground.

"Quick, somebody delay the Reaper force. We need time to prepare the missile." A salarian engineer shouts.

"Aralakh Company, engage the Reaper!" Grunt gives an order.

The Aralakh Company is giving fire support to the salarian engineer while they're preparing the missile launcher.

"The launcher is ready but we need the Reaper to open the beam." The salarian engineer says.  
Suddenly Parek move out from the krogan line and shoot his Claymore to the Reaper Destroyer. The Reaper open it beam and it prepare to shoot the beam to Parek.

"Parek! NO!" Grunt shouts

Suddenly the Thanix missile battery shoots the missiles and hit the Reaper's beam then the Reaper fall to the ground.

"Parek, Are you alright?" Grunt runs to the Reaper's remain.

"I'm here, Grunt." He replies

"Don't do this again, Parek. I can't lose the good soldier like you."

"Uh, what's wrong with you, I never see you say any compliment to me." Parek ask curiously

Suddenly a sound interrupts Grunt before he can say any thing.

"You two alright? The Major said that we need to move in two" Janod asks

"We're fine, let's move out." Parek answers

Oh, one more thing. Do you curious how could the fighter approach without any of you calling them? Or how can Brute fall in the ground without any of you pull the trigger?" Kirrahe ask

"Yeah, I really want an answer. Who did that?"

"I did." A voice answers

Then Bonfik walk out from the shadow and stand near the Major

" This is Pabik Bonfik our best sniper." Kirrahe says

"Pabik Bonfik? I didn't expect to see you here." Parek says shockingly

"Urdnot Parek, fancy meeting you here. You fought good too."

"You know him, Parek?" Grunt asks

"Yeah, we worked together when we were N7 Special Ops"

"Alright, we waste enough time. Let's move." Kirrahe says

Then the salarian and krogan cross the bridge and retake Kensington. After the Destroyer was defeated the rest of the mission is now the piece of cake for the salarian and krogan.


End file.
